Last Dance
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: My opinion of what should have happened between Carter and Ed at the end of PPP. Read, Review, & Enjoy!


**A/N: Ho-kay! I watched Princess Protection Program on it's premiere night and totally loved it. BUT I felt there was an aspect that...had room for improvement. And that aspect would be Carter and Ed. They made it SOOOOO obvious that ED had a thing for her, but they didn't do anything with it. Not even at homecoming! So, this is what I think should have happened. Although, seeing as I've only seen the movie once, and it was last night, it's not exactly fresh in my mind. SO parts of it will be a little....off. And some parts in...not as much detail as I'd like. But oh well!**

**Oh, and Ed's thoughts are in italics.**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

Helen's canary yellow school bus pulled up to the front of Lake Monroe High School on the night of their homecoming dance.

Just after the doors pulled open, a line of young, masked girls filed out, causing Donny, Ed, and all the other young guys to stop in their tracks. This of course, annoyed Chelsea to no end, which became even more evident as she screamed for attention after getting her dress caught in the door of Donny's convertible.

"Donny! Unlock the doors!!" Still watching the masked girls walk towards the main doors of the school, he obliged, pressing the button on his key remote, causing her to fall flat on her face on the front sidewalk.

Ed, always the gentleman, rushed over. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She shouted as she swatted away. As he looked up, he saw her. A mask covering her entire face, a Carribean Blue dress hugging her curves in a most magnificent way, and his heart skipped a beat.

Despite the mask, he knew exactly who the heavenly being was. It was the girl that he'd been fawning over since the day that he met her - Carter Mason. Just saying her name in his head made him weak at the knees. A sigh escaped his breath against his will.

_Tonight's the night. I'm...I'm gonna tell her._ A slightly doubtful half-smile found it's way ontohis lips as he sauntered towards the door.

--

"No. Before I put on this dress, you couldn't even remember my name." Ed watched as Carter turned down the guy that he knew she'd fallen head over heels for when she was in the third grade, and up till very recently still has feelings for. _This is...perfect. She isn't distracted by him anymore. Maybe...just ,aybe she'll give me chance._

When he regained his focus, Donny was already gone, and Rosie and Carter were back to dancing with two freshmen. They both looked...happy.

The song finally ended and he saw the freshman leave. _Alright man. It's time._

He walked over to her, trying to look confident. "Hey." She turned around to face him.

"Hey," she returned awkwardly.

Rosie smiled to herself. "I'm gonna go get some punch," she stated as she walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

His hand shot up and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So...can I have this dance?" By the end of his sentence, a nervous smile crept on to his face. But to her, it didn't read as nervous - it seemed more....endearing.

"Su - Oh...crap...I've gotta go," she rushed out, pulling on her mask as she walked off towards the punch bowl.

Ed stood there, his face painted with heartache as he longed for her to come back.

Defeated, he pulled out the camera to make sure it was ready for when the winner was to be announced.

--

"C'mon guys, put on your masks. They're about to announce the winner." Carter quickly pulled on her mask as she stood by the punch table. The other girls obliged, and they all turned towards the stage as the administrator shuffled up the steps, card in hand.

"Ah, Carribean Blue. It's best you come with me Princesa." Without saying a word, she turned towards the General and started following him out of the school, being led to the helicopter that was waiting outside to take her to Costa Luna.

--

"And your Home Coming Queen is..." There was a pause as he opened the envelope. "Rosie Gonzales!" A cheer rang out from the crowd. A scream of angry terror could also be heard - No doubt from Chelsea.

Rosie stood, smiling on the stage as she gave her speech - no idea that her best friend was running off, risking her life, all for her.

She called Carter up, thanking her for showing her what friendship was. "Carter? Where are you?" She looked to Ed, filming her in the crowd, but he looked as lost as she did. Her face fell and she walked off the stage.

"Alright everyone, this is the last dance of the evening. So find a partner!" A slow song started to play as all of the students paired off. But Rosie didn't care - she ran off to find Carter.

Rosie didn't even listen to Chelsea as she yammered on about being the one who deserved to be queen. She half-mindedly tricked the girl into the pool so she could continue on her search.

As she neared the back of the school, she could hear a helicopter's blades chopping in near proximity, and quickened her pace.

"Carter!" She shouted as she saw her best friend nearing the helicopter with the general and Mr. Elegante.

The general looked at Rosie in shock as Carter pulled off her mask.

**(A/N: Okay...This part gets a little...iffy...but if you watched the movie, then you remember how it goes. Besides, it's not really relevant to what I'm trying to do with this story. So =P)**

"Rosie, what are you doing here?!" One of the General's men walked to Rosie and dragged her towards the helicopter.

"You thought you could fool me? You're coming back to Costa Luna!"

The General yanked open the door, only to be greeted by Major Mason.

--

Carter walked in to the school with her arm around Rosie's shoulders. The dance was empty, balloons and streamers littering the floor.

Half in the shadows, Rosie could see Ed, waiting for Carter.

"You will catch up with me later," she ordered her friend, now confused at Rosie's devious smile as she walked off.

"Hey Carter. You know...I never got that dance," Ed teased, a half-smile on his lips.

He walked towards her, pulling a pair of ear bus out of his pocket, handing one to her. He pressed play before placing one of his hands in the small of her back, pulling her closer.

She looked up at him, dumbstruck as a slow instrumental started to play, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neither of them spoke as they swayed. The whole while he was smiling, trying to cover the fact that he was about as dumbstruck as she was. As the song progressed, a sweet smile snuck it's way onto her rosey pink lips. She realized that all this time, there was someone _much_ better than Donny, right in front of her.

The song slowly decrescendo-ed down to an end as Carter layed her head on his chest, bringing one arm down, making a circle with her finger on his slightly wrinkled shirt. He sighed and layed his head on hers, bringing her closer as he embraced her tighter, wishing that that moment never had to end.

--

**A/N: Okay, so....that's it! I know, short, and not the greatest, but I felt the need to write it. Disney could have done so much more with Carter and Ed than they did. =( So yeah....focus on the plot. And if you watch Princess Protection Program sometime soon, imagine this wonderful bit of fluff-ish stuff in there.**

**Oh, and don't you just love the Chad-ness? Only Ed actually did it right. Grr....I so wish Disney could have ended **_**Promises, Prom-misses**_** more like that. Instead of having her be all, 'You gonna press play?' I mean yes, it wouldn't quite be the same if there was an undeniable Channy moment that they didn't have end in some ridiculous way, totally killing the mood. But still - I like my way better.**

**Also, once again I lied about waiting and doing a mass-upload. BUT as far as **_**Blue Line to Wonderland**_** is concerned, or basically any Channy, that's what I'm doing. THIS isn't Channy, so I guess it's...allowed....Whatever...**


End file.
